The principal objectives of this project are to (1) develop at the molecular level a mechanistic understanding of the chemistry of superoxide and (2) to explore the role of superoxide in certain oxygen-fixing reactions. Superoxide has been implicated in a variety of biological processes, some beneficial, others deleterious. The study we propose is aimed at clarifying certain basic questions about and providing a better understanding of these reactions.